memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Spacedock 1
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simply add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale I suggest this article be merged onto either Earth Spacedock or Starbase 1. Its not really that informative and could actually just be a footnote like its done for Starbase 1 at the bottom of the said article... Or not, i'm just suggesting.--Captain riggs 16:43, May 25, 2012 (UTC) It is still the same facility just with a different name. I suggest we call it Star base 1/ Earth Space dock. USER:17001017 17001017--17001017 18:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Votes *''Merge''--Captain riggs 16:43, May 25, 2012 (UTC) *''Merge'' -- BadCatMan 06:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) *''Merge''--Captain MKB16:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Why is there a delete discussion for this? Anyway, all three pages clearly describe the same facility and should be merged, somehow. -- BadCatMan 06:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, that's incorrect. "Starbase 1" refers to a grouped number of space stations in the Sol system, some at the edge of the system - Earth Spacedock/Spacedock 1, even merged, represent one facility that is part of that larger whole. :And the deletion discussion format is fine for this - it allows a clear structure to votes and has a discussion section that helps clarify these things. The structure is especially useful to distract people who tend to make off topic personal comments about the admins rather than just discussing the issue at hand. -- Captain MKB 19:25, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I've had a look around, and it's a pretty complex issue, tangled between different depictions and names. They're also not quite correct: the is referenced on Starbase 1 but the book actually names it Spacedock as in the movies. They need a thorough project to sort them out. ::What I meant is that I'm not sure why Spacedock 1 got a deletion notice, as, apart from perhaps being redundant, the article seemed fine. This was a really question for Captain Riggs, not you, Captain Mike. ::Oh, if only that could be the case. -- BadCatMan 06:03, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, not sure why it's even a question - the deletion notice let users reading or working on that article know that there is a discussion going on regarding it's future and provides a direct link to the discussion. Makes sense to me. It really moves the process along, you know? There's no need to have an emotional reaction every time a deletion notice is added - even if the article "seemed fine" there's still a topic to discuss. Adding a deletion or merge notice is not a judgment on whether the article "seemed fine", its a discussion that goes deeper than that regarding how the article will be adapted, renamed, merged or even possibly deleted (which also isn't the end of the world). -- Captain MKB 16:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Admin resolution Merge -- Captain MKB 16:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC)